


let it wash ashore

by haipollai



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snowboaders, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve-"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine," he forces a smile to his face for Bucky's sake but it isn't very convincing. "Really Buck." Bucky's frown deepens as Steve yanks off his gloves so he can tighten the laces. "I just landed funny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it wash ashore

**Author's Note:**

> sort of tied to [the stars are bound to change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176835) but stand alone  
> for beardsley for writing her paper

They're messing around on a day off, it's a Monday morning so the slopes are mostly empty. Steve doesn't mind any recognition, he's used to it, has been since he was a teenager and medaled at Turin. But Bucky isn't used to people knowing him for anything good so they pick a quiet day to go up just to mess around, racing each other, trying to outdo each other.

There are only a few jumps set up, it's too early for there to be enough snow for anything substantial. The terrain park won't open for a few more weeks. So they can't get any good air off the jumps scattered around the slopes, but they try. Steve is trying to show off but doesn't anticipate the ground being closer than he expects. He tries to save the jump, trying to shorten the rotation but he lands hard on his right foot. He can feel it twist awkwardly in the boot and bindings, not quite tight enough anymore.

He can hear Bucky running over to him as Steve carefully gets his foot out of the bindings. His ankle hurts but they're too high up for him to think about getting his boot off.

"Steve-"

"I'll be fine," he forces a smile to his face for Bucky's sake but it isn't very convincing. "Really Buck." Bucky's frown deepens as Steve yanks off his gloves so he can tighten the laces. "I just landed funny."

"If you fucked up your-"

"Bucky," Steve cuts him off. "It's probably just a twinge, let's get to the bottom before assuming I need to amputate or something." His ankle feels a little better with the boot tight and secure again. This is more than just a twinge, Steve knows that but doesn't want to think about it. He's supposed to be in Tahoe in a few weeks for an event, he can't get injured now.

Bucky scowls at him but goes to get his board back on. "Straight down you loser!" He yells at Steve.

Steve resists sticking his tongue out at his back and gets his bindings back on and tight. There's pain when he gets back on his feet but he grits his teeth and boards through it. Bucky stays close, shooting him worried looks. Whatever is showing through on his face can't be good, the lodge can't come into sight fast enough. Steve lets Bucky bully him to the medic, the pain is only worse without his board to hold his foot in place.

"You fucking idiot," Bucky grumbles when Steve tries to limp on his own. He steps up and slips his arm around Steve's waist and pulls one of Steve's arms over his shoulder, supporting him on the short walk.

"I'll be fine," Steve insists but there isn't much strength in his words. He broke his arm when he was a kid and this doesn't feel like that did. Bucky mutters something in Russian which Steve assumes it's insulting so bumps him with a hip which almost sends them both off balance and to the ground.

Bucky looks less than impressed. "I will leave your ass here."

"No you won't."

"I might. Be nice to have some privacy," he says as they start walking again. 

Steve laughs. "You don't know what to do with privacy." It's good to talk about something that isn't his ankle for a little bit, even as they step into the small first aid room.

-

"I cannot fucking believe you Rogers. You go up on a day off and bust your ankle? Do you do this shit to give me a heart attack?" Steve sighs and throws an am over his eyes, letting Nick's ranting wash over him. The medic had been pretty sure it was a sprain so had wrapped it and told Steve to get to the hospital to double check. After getting both Steve and Bucky to sign something for his kid.

Steve had wanted to head straight back home and just rest, but Bucky had been behind the wheel and refused to listen to Steve's arguments that he would be fine.

The doctors had confirmed it as a grade 2 sprain, he'd have to be off it for at least a week, and after that work with his physio to heal. Bucky even called Steve's physiotherapist on the way home to make sure she knew and so now Bobbi and Nick take up space in his living room.

Bobbi made sure his ankle was wrapped, iced and elevated, leaving Steve trapped on the couch for Nick's lecture. He wishes they'd give him stronger pain killers so he could take them and pass out. Maybe tomorrow he could deal with having injured himself. His pitbull, Cap, squirms up onto the couch next to him. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Nick snaps.

"Yes. You're disappointed. _I'm_ disappointed." He frowns at the ceiling, knowing he's being childish. Nick sighs and drops into one of the armchairs.

"Take care of yourself ok? You're not a kid anymore."

There's a knock on the door and Steve can hear Bucky go get it. He hears his mom's voice greeting Bucky and Cap perks up. The traitor likes her more than Steve.

"I think that's our cue to get out of here," Bobbi says, giving Nick a pointed look. Steve smiles gratefully at her. "I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

"Yea, sure, thanks Bobbi."

She scratches Cap behind the ears and says a quick good bye to Bucky and Sarah and Nick follows her example.

"Steve," his mom sighs, sitting down carefully on the edge of the couch. Cap's tail whacks Steve in the side in his happiness at seeing Sarah.

"Hi."

He's gotten nothing but disappointment from everyone else so expects the same from her. She only smiles and kisses his forehead. "I was thinking ice cream." She looks at them both and Steve realizes that Bucky is hovering right inside the living room as if he's that kid who showed up years ago and didn't quite fit in. Steve reaches out and gestures for Bucky to come closer, his mom knows about them, she was one of the first Steve had told. 

Bucky comes over and takes Steve's hand, sitting carefully on the arm of the couch. "And bad TV?" Bucky says.

"The worst," Sarah agrees. "And _you_ ," she says to Steve, "are going to sit here and be good." Steve can see Bucky trying not to laugh so Steve shoves at him.

"Boys," his mom sighs. "Come on, let's get Steve something to eat. Cap can keep him company." She hooks her arm through Bucky's and leads him to the kitchen. Steve pulls Cap closer, hiding his pout against his dog's fur. He hates being injured and feeling useless, he's not patient enough to be off his feet for a week or more.

"I'll be fine," he mumbles. Cap whines, he doesn't seem to believe Steve either.

-

He waits another day before he tries to hobble around. All he wants is a drink of water, Bucky is at the gym. He's careful to keep as much weight off his ankle as possible but each bump sends a jolt of pain through his ankle. He still grits his teeth and bares it. The hospital had given him crutches but they only make him feel awkward as if he'll trip himself.

He slumps into a kitchen chair and wonders if he should just stay there until Bucky gets back. But the thought of being helpless on his own gets him back up to finish what feels like a trek now. Just for a glass of water.

When Bucky gets back, Steve's still in the kitchen, resting his head on the table.

"Where the hell is that boot the doc gave you?" Bucky asks, dropping into the seat next to him.

"Bedroom I think."

Bucky grimaces and gets up quickly, scraping the chair over the floor as he does. "I never thought you'd be such an awful patient. Even when you fucked up your ribs you weren't this bad."

"I could still walk freely." Being stuck in one place is already driving him nuts. He's so used to moving freely, and moving fast, the enforced rest is killing him. "I'm sorry," he sighs and presses his palms against his eyes, trying to hide his frustration.

Bucky lightly touches his shoulder and traces a path along his back to his neck, gently pulling him forward until Steve's head rests against Bucky's stomach. "It's ok," Bucky says. "It's- well you are being an ass but I get it." He runs his fingers through Steve's hair, gently tugging his head back. "You have to do what the doc and Bobbi say though or it's not going to get better." There's a flash of panic in Bucky's expression that makes Steve's stomach twist. Bucky doesn't talk about the injury that officially ended his figure skating career but Steve knows it was bad and that he blames himself.

"Ok," he breathes. "I'll try."

Bucky grins and leans down to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Cap probably needs to go for a walk, do you want to hobble along with us?"

He sighs but it's better than nothing. "Sure." Bucky pulls away to get the leash and crutches and Steve patiently sits and waits, sipping at the water bottle Bucky had left at the table. "Do you ever miss it?" He asks when Bucky rejoins him, Cap in tow.

"Miss what?"

Steve levers himself up and awkwardly follows them to the door. "Skating." They have to walk slowly so Steve can keep up and he can see it's confusing Cap who is used to them jogging with him.

Bucky doesn't say anything for a long minute, just stares down at their feet as they walk. "Sometimes," he finally says. "I miss being on the ice. Not the choreography, don't even think I miss most of the people." He suddenly stops and carefully removes Steve's crutch, holding it in the same hand with the leash and slipping his arm around Steve's waist. It takes Steve a minute to catch on but then wraps his own arm around Bucky's shoulders, using him for support. "But I wouldn't trade it for this."

"Good. I like that you're here."

"You wouldn't have hurt your ankle trying to impress your adorable boyfriend," Bucky says, pausing for Cap to investigate someone's bushes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. I'm an idiot, misjudged the jump." He kisses Bucky's temple since it's the easiest spot to reach. "And I'm an ass for the way I've treated you since." Bucky grunts in response and tugs lightly on Cap's lead, getting them moving again.

"You mean being a baby because you can't sit still?" Bucky grins at him. "I'll forgive you, just cause you're pretty."

-

Bucky lightly traces the Olympic rings Steve got tattooed on his side after Turin. Steve isn't sure what time it is but if Bucky's still in bed it must be on the earlier side. He looks over at him, taking a minute before Bucky notices he's being watched.

"You're worrying," Steve says softly.

Bucky's eyes dart up and back down to the tattoo. It's not Steve's only one but Bucky seems to like it best, he's not sure why since it's not the best quality tattoo either. Someone had gotten an artist into the village and lots of alcohol had been passed around. "I'm sorry you're gonna miss Tahoe," Bucky finally says.

Steve purses his lips, he's mostly accepted the time he'll miss by now, but it still hurts. "You'll have to win it for me."

"Hell no," Bucky grins at him and presses a kiss to his shoulder. "I'm gonna win it for me for putting up with your sorry injured ass." He rests his chin on Steve's shoulder, pressing against his side. "You should come with."

"You've done tons of competitions without me there." He leans into Bucky but doesn't want to move any more, there's something about the moment, moving would ruin it. He can feel Bucky nod. "But I guess if Bobbi's going with you, might as well."

"Good."

He finally rolls onto his side and tangles his hand in Bucky's hair, wanting a kiss. He very carefully rests his leg over Bucky's keeping him in bed.

-

It takes a few months but Steve stands at the top of the run, double checking his bindings one more time.

"Hurry up, old man!" Bucky yells up the hill at him.

"Let me enjoy the moment!" Steve yells back but he quickly angles his board downhill, ready to get moving again.


End file.
